Mariko Egami
Mariko Egami (江上 真理子, Egami Mariko) is an ex-ninja from Sunagakure, well known to be a smuggler and dealer at the black market. She has buisness interests with different criminal organisations. Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART, bases to other artist (see references). English is not my mother toungue so I apologies for some strange words. Background Mariko Egami was born in a small village at the edge of the Land of Fire from Kara and Fuzuke Egami two common people that had a little farm in the contryside. Mariko was an hyperactive person and never could stay in one place. She got easly boered and hated to live at the farm. Her parents never had high ambitions for her thinking to leave her the farm where she would live for all her life. But Mariko had another idea. When she was 11 years old, bored of riding cows (her last remedy for boredom) she decided to leave the farm and run away to seek an adventure. During her journey she met a travelling shinobi from Sunagakure who trained her for few years. At the age of 15 Mariko get boerd even with all the ninja stuff and left her master to look for something new to do in her life. She liked to overhear and to know everything about everyone around her. She travelled a lot meeting a plenty of people. For two years she changed villages and many workes since she could not find the right one. She had been a blacksmith, a tailor, a baker and other similar, but still she could not find her true vocation. One day in a tavern she heard two shinobi discussing about a forbidden jutsu that no one knew where to find and that it would be worth a lot of money. Mariko remebered that months before she had heard a similar conversation in another town and in that case the location was known. So she went to look for the scroll with the jutsu that was hidden in a temple and stole it returing then to the tavern where she sold it to the two shinobis receving a lot of money. From that moment she finally understood what was the meaning of her life and started to work as a smuggler and thief for miss-nin using her ninja skills to steal and cheat. While her buisness was incrasing and she was getting known all over the shinobi world she decided to open a shop were her clients could find her. Of course she could not open a "Smuggler and Co." shop so as a cover she opened a Shop with Herbs and Potions where she pretends to be a physichian even if she does not know anything about medicine. As her fame grew even more many shinobis sent from the ninja villages went to look for her to arrest her and she had to change to location of her shop few times. Since her appearance was known by the villages she started to use a ageing jutsu that makes her appears as a 60 years old lady, surely beyond suspition. She has buisness contacts with Akatsuki where she provides weapons (and location of worthy ninjas to Kakuzu), Orochimaru and Kabuto with stealen forbidden jutsus and aphotecary products and many other illegal transictions. Personality Mariko is always interested in others people buisness and likes to know everything about everyone to use that informations. She can easly get bored and for this reason she changes hobby and work frequently. Mariko is cunning and she doesn't have problems to use other for her purpouse. Because of her hyperactive personality she can be difficult to stand for more than a few days. Her favourite hobby is harassing young people when she disguise as an old lady. Appearance Mariko Egami has short white hair and pink-purple eyes. That is her favourite color and in fact her clothes are of that color. She has a beauty mark on her right cheeck. When she disguise as an old lady (very frequently) she wears a pink kimono and a purple jacket. Abilities Mariko doesn't have particual combat abilities but she is good at taijutsu that helps her to pass unobserved when she steals. Her best jutsu is an ageing jutsu that she uses very frequently. Trivia * Mariko has a fetish for blond hair * She goes to visit her parents on their birthdays pretening to be married and to sell wool in another village * She is Mirai Reini's best friend and the personal designer of her outfits * She reads the Icha Icha serie and admires Jiraya's work * She never has romance with a men older than her, just with younger and usually blond (sometimes even girls if she particullary likes their hair) See Also * Mirai Reini * Shin Kasumi * Namiko Shizuka * Mizumi Reini * Shiroi Reini * Reini Clan Reference Hibari Uchiha belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on DeviantART and here on the Wikia. The image is an open collab. Hibari and bg are done by Shirayuki, Mariko by me. Mariko Egami belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART. Category:DRAFT